


A book of my different warrior cat characters and other things like that

by Vividabh



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividabh/pseuds/Vividabh
Summary: Hi here is my first few characters I made when I first started reading the books
Relationships: I’m not writing all that down
Kudos: 1





	A book of my different warrior cat characters and other things like that

𝙿𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛☽

𝙰𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 ☯︎︎ A pale brown tom with darker brown legs and white paws, has distinct brown marbled tabby markings on his back, has his tail cut short from a trap, Hazel eyes, and a scar on his left shoulder 

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜 ☯︎︎ Former warrior of Riverclan then was accused of killing Riverclan’s solo medicine cat (Reedshell - Tom) and was exiled and became a rouge outside the clans for 1 moon before Thunderclan accepted him into there clan

𝙱𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢/𝙺𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍 ☯︎︎ Palekit was born to Robinflutter (Molly) and Briarsnap (Tom) in the lake territories of Riverclan. He grew up in the warmth of the nursery with his sister Seedkit. As an apprentice his mentor was Slipfoot (Tom). He had a curiosity that would often get him into trouble. Since he was one of the weaker apprentices he was often left doing the hardest tasks, but that never stopped him and with encouragement from Slipfoot he was always confident in himself (around this time he began wondering about himself and his identity as a she-cat). After his apprenticeship he was given his warrior name Paleflower. His sister Seedpaw was named Seedfur, and they were happy for the first few moons. While at a gathering Paleflower got into a small fight with Seedfur and went off to sit by himself when all the sudden Thundeclan’s newly appointed deputy struts right up to him and sits down next to Paleflower like there best friends. As annoying as the deputy (Sunstrike - Tom) was he had to admit he was charming and funny. Paleflower knew better than to keep associating himself with Sunstrike, but his feeling got the better of him. At the end of the gathering Sunstrike tells Paleflower to meet him back on the island at moonhigh (Midnight). Paleflower, curious agrees to meet him. At moonhigh Paleflower sneaks out of camp and runs to the island to meet with Sunstrike. They meet and hang out. When Paleflower realizes that he has to go Sunstrike asks him when they’ll see each other again. Paleflower tells him that he doesn’t know but he’ll try to come to the next gathering. Paleflower returns and things are normal except Seedfur, still mad about their fight keeps ignoring him. During a solo patrol Paleflower runs into Sunstrike on Riverclan territory. Sunstrike explains that he wanted to see him again and brought him a flower (a single rose, because romance) Paleflower while flattered is upset that he ran though Windclan territory and risked getting caught by not just a Windclan patrol but also a Riverclan patrol just to give him a flower. Sunstrike agrees sort of but he asked him to meet him again at the border of Shadowclan territory. Paleflower returns back to camp and is approved by Riverclan’s Leader Rosestar (Molly). Rosestar asked if he saw Reedshell anywhere today. Paleflower says no and Rosestar thanks him and walks away. Slightly worried Paleflower takes from the fresh-kill pile and eats his meal. From his spot he can see Seedfur walking into Rosestar’s den, tired he doesn’t think much of it and walks toward the warriors den and starts to settle in his nest when Rosestar calls a clan meeting. Confused he gets up a walks out of the den to sit with his clan mates and listen to Rosestar’s announcement. He notes that Seedfur followed Rosestar out of her den. Rosestar says that Riverclan’s medicine cat has been murdered and she has a lead. Seedfur than steps up an says that Paleflower left his nest last night and didn’t return until right before dawn. With those words the clan is in uproar chanting for Paleflower it be killed. Upset he tries to defend himself saying that he didn’t see Reedshell anywhere. No cat listens to him and Rosestar exiles him. Angry and confused he runs out of clan territory and lies down under the shelter of an oak tree. He tries to live on his own but soon he gets sick with Greencough (a bad cough that can kill a cat) not knowing what herb to find to cure himself he reluctantly goes back to clan territory. He steers clear of Riverclan and goes onto Thunderclan territory hoping that they would help him. Paleflower runs into the leader of Thunderclan Brackenstar (Tom). Brackenstar asks if he knew that he crossed the border. Paleflower say yes he knew and he only asks for their mercy. Brackenstar seeing the state of Paleflower ((Sick, Has lost his tail just realizing I forgot to add that in just pretend that’s how he got sick his tail wound was infected)) Brackenstar brings him back to camp and sends him to see there medicine cat (Shadesnout - Molly). Paleflower is being treated when Brackenstar comes into the den and asks what happened to him. Paleflower explains everything and tells him that he doesn’t know what happened to Reedshell and had nothing to do with it. Brackenstar believes him and says if he can prove that he is capable of being in Thunderclan he would let Paleflower stay ((After he recovers of course.)) in a couple of days Paleflower is up and running and now he doesn’t have to hide he feelings toward Sunstrike. Paleflower is a capable hunter and is a great addition to Thunderclan soon he feels accepted into the clan. Then the next gathering rolls around Paleflower is invited to go. He and Sunstrike walk right next to each other on the way to the gathering. When they arrive Paleflower starts to worry would him being in Thunderclan start a war with Riverclan? He tries not to think about that as he settles with some of his Thunderclan friends. Riverclan arrives, right away Seedfur’s Friend Vinetail (Tom) spots him and raced toward Rosestar to tell her. Paleflower backs away, scared. He looked down so he didn’t have to see Rosestar’s reaction. The gathering starts and Rosestar interrupts Snakestar Shadowclan’s Leader with a yowl of anger. Brackenstar was ready for this and eyed Rosestar carefully. Rosestar says that Brackenstar is harboring a murder and is breaking the warrior code. Brackenstar calmly asks why Rosestar believes that Paleflower is a murderer. Rosestar repeats what Seedfur told her. Snakestar points out how she doesn't have a lot of evidence to be accusing Paleflower. Windclan’s leader Rabbitstar sides with Brackenstar and Snakestar and asks who say Paleflower leave his nest. Seedfur stands up and says that she watched him get out of his nest and return right before Dawn. Brackenstar asks Seedfur why she was up. Seedfur falters and hesitates showing her lies. Rosestar tries to defend her by saying Paleflower woke her up when he got out of his nest. Paleflower tells Rosestar that she knows perfectly well that Seedfur move her nest across the den and he didn’t wake anybody up that was nearest to him. Rosestar says the gatherings is over and Riverclan still hostile leaves. Snakestar says this counts as a win and take Shadowclan and leaves Thunderclan goes home Paleflower, tired walks to his nest next to Sunstrike and curls up to sleep. (Reedshell’s “Death” will be brought back up in a later character) ((also paleflower and Sunstrike have 3 kits like a bit after the end of this long summary))

𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 ☯︎︎ Gay, Transgender Female to Male ((I know Trans is a gender identity thing I just put it here if this makes anybody uncomfortable I will change it))

𝙼𝚊𝚝𝚎 ☯︎︎ Sunstrike of Thunderclan

𝙼𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 ☯︎︎ Robinflutter

𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 ☯︎︎ Briarsnap

𝚂𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 ☯︎︎ Seedfur (Molly)

𝙺𝚒𝚝𝚜 ☯︎︎ Petalbloom (Molly), Splashstorm (Tom), Goldenwish (Molly)

𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜  
☯︎︎ Splashatorm was named after Riverclan because Paleflower still had some good memories there

☯︎︎ Brackenstar knew about Sunstrike’s and Paleflower’s meetings that was part of the reason why he let Paleflower stay

☯︎︎ Seedfur knew about Paleflower and Sunstrike as well and was jealous because she wanted a relationship like that

☯︎︎ Paleflower hated being pregnant because of his calling to be a tom

☯︎︎ Sunstrike knew how uncomfortable Paleflower was and treated him like he was the most important thing in the world

☯︎︎ Sunstrike named Petalbloom while Paleflower named Goldenwish and Splashstorm


End file.
